


after every thunderstorm, there’s a rainbow.

by jyaniseos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Flowers, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, just boyfriends being domestic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyaniseos/pseuds/jyaniseos
Summary: His head hurts because he’s overworked himself but it all goes away when he goes home to the one who makes it better.





	after every thunderstorm, there’s a rainbow.

Jaehyun didn’t know how long he had been in the sound booth. He recalls coming here at around 6:00 but he hasn’t checked the time since then. He had no idea what time it was. He just stared blankly at the bottom red walls, hands on his headphones. He blinks slowly and removes the headphones. His throat feels nonexistent, his vocal chords completely used up yet he still clears his throat. 

Lights out in the sound booth as he shuts the door behind him, making the main part of the studio dimmer. He reaches for his phone, which had laid untouched since he got here. He overturns it, eyes squinting at the brightness even though the room was still lit. His screen is covered with notifications, old and incoming. Text messages, phone calls, FaceTime calls, all the sorts. He runs his temple and grunts. 

14 missed calls from Babyboy☺️☺️

15 missed calls from Babyboy☺️☺️

2 missed FaceTime calls from BabyBoy☺️☺️

50 text messages from BabyBoy☺️☺️

6 missed FaceTime calls from BabyBoy☺️☺️

 

Jaehyun frowns, feeling the gravity of his mistake. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, leaving Taeyong alone at home for so long. This week had been so stressful but how could Jaehyun forgot about the one who holds him down? Jaehyun needs Taeyong just as much as Taeyong needs him, and for him to do this to him, knowing well that Taeyong has fear of isolation, he feels like a criminal. He pulls his hoodie over his head and swings his backpack over his shoulder. Lights out in the studio, then he leaves. 

During his drive home, he could only try to prepare himself for Taeyong. He had no idea how the older would be, considering that Jaehyun has never done this before. There wasn’t enough time to fathom the possible outcomes, and soon enough, he’s on his doorstep. He fishes his key out of his pocket. When he enters, Taeyong is the first thing he sees. The sight is unsettling. Taeyong’s sleeping body curled up on the couch, facing the door. He was dressed in Jaehyun’s favorite beanie, hoodie and sweatpants. 

He shuts the door behind him quietly, walking slowly over to Taeyong. He caresses his cheek with a delicate touch, as if Taeyong was a piece of porcelain glass. “Hey baby.” He whispers, not rushing the other to wake. Taeyong stirs, twisting his head to the other side while squeezing his eyes. It’s then Jaehyun catches the sight of shiny lines on his skin. He had been crying. Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrow. 

“J–Jae? J–Jae, Jae…” Taeyong wakes up in a panic, eyes distant and confused. Jaehyun holds him gently as he tries to push against. “Jae, Jae! Ja–Jae!” Taeyong looks around, hot tears streaming down his face and his teeth clapped together. 

“It’s me, baby. I’m here.” 

“Jae, Jae, Jae.” Taeyong mumbles as he begins to calm down, latching himself to Jaehyun. “You’re here, you’re here, Jae. Why leave me? Why would you do that?” Taeyong sobs into Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun rubs his back softly. He doesn’t know what to do. 

“I don’t know, baby. I’m sorry, Jae’s sorry.” 

“You left me, Jae. Why?” Taeyong is barely understandable through his sobs, his body shaking violently. All Jaehyun can do is try to calm him down. 

 

“I don’t know. I will never do that again, baby. Look at me.” He takes Taeyong’s face in his hands. Taeyong’s eyes switch from Jaehyun’s left and right, searching for something. “I’m so fucking sorry that I hurt you. I didn’t mean to, i don’t know what I was thinking but baby, I guarantee you it’ll never happen again. I’ll do whatever it takes to make up for lost time, please forgive me.” Taeyong sniffles and nods wordlessly. “Anything I can do to make it up to you? You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“Mhm. ‘M want kisses and hugs and cuddles.” He mumbles with closed eyes. Jaehyun smiles and rubs his eyes of any more clinging tears. “Can we also wear our onesies?”

“Anything for you, baby.”

 

Jaehyun had only worn the onesie twice, as did Taeyong, since the older preferred to wear his with Jaehyun. So, Jaehyun putting his on Mande Taeyong more then ecstatic to see him in it. He clapped happily as Jaehyun walked out of their bathroom into the bedroom. 

“Yay!” He squeals and jumps off the bed, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and standing on his tippy toes. “Happy!” 

“That’s good, Princess.” Taeyong hides his face in Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun grins triumphantly, rubbing Taeyong’s back. “You like that name, Princess?” 

“Mhm. Jae…” Taeyong whines as Jaehyun repeats the pet name over and over. “Up.” Jaehyun complies and carries Taeyong in his arms, walking to the bed. 

“You seem sleepy, Princess. Ready to cuddle?” 

“Yes, please.” Taeyong heaves out in a deep breath. Jaehyun lays on his back, Taeyong curled under his arm and head on his chest. Jaehyun catches the calming scent of his honey brown hair, reaching his arm under Taeyong to play with it, just as Taeyong likes. A content sigh leaves Taeyong, Jaehyun smiling. 

Taeyong looks up at Jaehyun, their eyes meeting. Jaehyun feels his heart swell with the love he’s had for Taeyong for so long. In their journey of being together, he had grown to find refuge and serenity in his big, brown eyes. They held so much wonder, confusion, beauty. They’re like a raging storm. Jaehyun lifts his other hand and intertwines their fingers, resting their hands on his stomach. Not once does their eye contact break. 

“What?” Taeyong asks quietly. 

“You’re the prettiest little thing I have ever seen, baby.” 

“T–thank you.” Taeyong looked down shyly. Jaehyun squeezes their intertwined hands. He looks at them, grinning at the hem of their contrasting onesies. Taeyong’s was the scene of daylight, the sun, clouds, birds, the epitome of a beautiful storm of light. Jaehyun’s was a striking contrast, the depiction of nightlight, the moon, the stars, galaxies, the mysterious wonders of darkness. 

Jaehyun liked Taeyong’s since it showed how Taeyong was the light that shone through his darkest days. Taeyong liked Jaehyun’s since it showed the calmness Taeyong liked to have, when he was tired out from being so bright all the time. The onesies seemed so simple but the intimate feeling they held, the feeling they gave the two when they put them.

Jaehyun was left to think about why he had done what he did to Taeyong. Moments like this remind him of the intimacy the two. It reminds him of the circumstances they met through. All Jaehyun was a hopeless, emotionless boy with the dream to be the best singer he could be and Taeyong was a quiet, anxious boy who didn’t speak. It was an overcast day, desolate of people in the park. Jaehyun had bumped into a worrying Taeyong and he watched him break down. From there sparked this still burning flame. Jaehyun knows well about Taeyong’s past and what he’s still struggling with now, it hurts to think that he could be so careless. 

He continues to play with Taeyong’s hair. “Baby?” 

“Hm?”

“You asleep yet?” 

“Almost.”

“Okay. Well before you sleep, just know that I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.” Taeyong mutters sleepily. 

“Sleep well.” Jaehyun kisses his head softly. Taeyong mumbles something back, but Jaehyun couldn’t understand it. He didn’t bother to ask to him to repeat it. He loves Taeyong with all his being, Taeyong’s his light, his everything. Life was hard with or without him, but Taeyong made everything just a bit better. He couldn’t imagine a life without him.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit sad at the beginning but just some fluff:) don’t mind if there are typos it’s almost 4:00  
> ao3 is a whore im srry abt the glitch


End file.
